Not Your Typical Cinderella
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: You've all heard of Cinderella before. What if Bella is the loyal servant to Prince Edward and the Assistant Fairy Godmother of her small town? Her heart torn apart when she has to help Lauren win Edward's love, will she ever get her Happily Ever After?
1. The Assistant

**Disclaimer: What girl in the world doesn't wish she owned Twilight?**

**Kay, here's a new story i wrote. it kind of popped up into my head and wouldn't shut up while i was writing another chapter for the Attack. So here it is. the story that wouldn't shut up.**

_Bella POV_

"Oh Godmother!" her sickly sweet voice rang through the halls of my small house, usually quiet. I wanted to respond with a smart-ass "what" but I, better than anyone, knew how important a happily ever after was to a girl.

"Lauren?" I called, waiting for her reply. She entered the doorway in front of my chair and gave me a fake apologetic look.

"Is she sick? She didn't come when I called her." How should I reply to that? Of course fairy godmothers were supposed to come help their godchild when they needed them, but I was just an assistant. Should I say, 'No, she doesn't deliver,' or 'She's been busy with her other godchildren?' No, that wouldn't do.

"Yes," I replied. "She am sick." She came and sat on the ground in front of me, ready to tell her latest story of Prince Edward; one I surely was there to witness. I mean, an assistant fairy godmother has to earn a decent living, doesn't she? They don't just sit around waiting for the next princess-to-be. So I got a job. I got a job working as a servant in the palace. A grand one for sure, but waiting hand-and-foot on Prince Edward wasn't all that great, even if he was the nicest master in existence.

"Do tell you story," I encouraged her.

"Well, you see, there's this masquerade ball." A ball? One I haven't heard about? "And Prince Edward is looking for a bride. You see, he's perfect for me and I want him. But I don't have a dress or shoes or a mask to wear. I can't go." She sobbed into her hands and then wiped them on her dirty dress.

"Well, are there nice curtains in your house?" I asked. She nodded. "You can sew right? Whip up a nice dress from those curtains and I'm sure your family won't even notice their absence. Borrow a pair of shoes from your sister's closet. But be back before they do or they'll surely notice." She nodded.

"But aren't you supposed to do my hair and whip me up a nice dress that will last until midnight?" she asked. I thought about it. Sure, I could and should. But I wouldn't.

"It doesn't work that way. I just give advice. I can't fly nor do the simplest magic. You have to remember Lauren. The Fairy Godmother is gone. I am the assistant. I help the godmother." She nodded in acceptance. All lies she had just accepted. I hover about two feet off the ground so far and make a simple, lovely dress that would at until ten at the latest. Time is not an exact science when it comes to magic and midnight is an extremely hard time to master. When I mastered flying and the dress magic and midnight, I would earn my wings and become the new Fairy godmother to our small town. Godmother Kiera would teach me all she knew and then retire and leave me in charge and find a new assistant.

It would be difficult, yes. But I knew I wanted to be the maker of all the happily-ever-afters I never got to have. I sighed as I thought about Edward. The handsome prince I had once found myself in love with. That didn't end well. I flinched at the memory.

"Thank you Bella. Please tell me when Godmother Kiera is back," I nodded and watched her leave. I raided the fridge of the Godmother's secret (or not so secret) stash of homemade fudge cubes and then took out some flour, sugar, eggs, and chocolate chips to make fresh cookies for when she returned.

The cookies, made with the simplest touch of magic, were ready in an instant. I placed them on the best silver tray and set them on the counter for her return. I took off my apron and put on my servant uniform and jacket and headed to the castle. The cold nipped at my ears as I pulled my hair up for the mandatory dress code. My bangs hung out slightly and covered my one scarred eye from godmother training.

"Isabella Swan," I said to the security guard at the castle doors. "Maid and servant to Prince Edward." He let me pass into the grand courtyard and through the gardens and finally into the servant's entrance. Hanging up my coat, I hurried to Prince Edward's side by his throne, sitting on my knees and ready if he should need anything.

"You're late," he acknowledged, looking down at me.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lord. Is there anything you should need?" I asked him, avoiding his stare at all costs.

"I want you to look at me," he replied. I looked up cautiously, and looked at his feet. "I want you to look at my face." I did, and it was a beautiful as I remembered. The tousled hair that hung in his face, the pale skin, and emerald eyes. Ah, just as I remember.

"There we go now. See nothing to be afraid of. I'm no monster." I held his stare until the intensity forced me to look back down. He sighed and then said. "Wine _please_. Bring the whole bottle, I'll need it." I nodded and did as I was told, coming back quickly. I handed the glass to him and poured a bit into it. He swirled the red wine and took a sip, nodding and asking for more. I filled it to the middle of the glass and watched as he tried to drink the pain away.

"What's bothering you, my lord?" I asked him.

"Nothing a small girl like you should be worried about," he replied. "But I suppose I would be better if I talked to someone."

"See, the Fairy Godmother is out of town and I need her help. She has an assistant, but she's never home. You see I need to get married and take the throne before my father dies of the disease he's contracted. But I don't want to marry whom my parents are trying to set me up with. I'm in love with this girl…" he trailed off. "But I suppose I'm boring you aren't I?" I shook my head fiercely.

"Please continue."

"I'm in love with this girl but she doesn't have royal blood. So my assistant scared her away. I haven't seen or heard from her since. My parents have searched the land for her but they cannot find her. I feel like she's right where I'm not looking. Right where it should seem so obvious. That's why there is the masquerade ball. Every girl in the kingdom is coming." I nodded.

"I hope you find her."

"You look a lot like her. Maybe you're related. But you said you're an only child right?" I nodded. "And her parents were still alive, where you… I'm sorry." I nodded again and wiped away the tears coming in rivers down my face. "Please don't cry. I can't witness a beautiful girl crying. It's not right." I tried my hardest to stop the tears, but I didn't seem to be in control of them.

"I'm sorry. I must go," I said. He nodded in acceptance and let me run off all the way back to the godmother's house. I don't even have a place to call home.

**Well, i hope you all liked it. Please please review and maybe i'll update sometime soon**


	2. Because of You

**disclaimer: No, i don't own Twilight.**

**I wrote this on a long car ride, it came to me. The chapters for the other stories, i was struggling with writing so this story's chapter got posted early. The Attack chapter is currently being worked on and will be up on the 10th as scheduled.**

_Bella POV_

I tucked a few stray pieces of my brown hair, which the wind had blown free, behind my ear. I had been running and I hadn't stopped until I got to the forest. I sat myself down on a rock to think. Small drops of water rainstorm above dropped through tall trees and landed on my head. My drenched hair hung in my face and the raindrops blended together with the tears on my face.

My hair had used to be blonde. After Edward's assistant had told me he didn't want me, I ran off. I got sick and both my parents passed away. My long blonde hair fell out and with no one else to go to I immediately went to see the fairy godmother. She had taken me in quickly, cured my disease and waited with me for my hair to grow back. It grew back brown and I loved it. It was still growing and currently hung right below my shoulders.

I let my head hang back and the rain drop directly on my face. It wasn't time for another storm. We had just had one about a week ago. To think about it, the seven year anniversary of my parents death. I had cried that day too.

"Why me?" I screamed up to the heavens, hoping that if God really was up there he would hear me. "Of all the people who had to endure such pain, why me? Is it meant to be? I let myself slide off the rock and onto the muddy earth. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. And cried. The tears came like never before. The storm's intensity increased. My thin shirt clung to my chest and my skirt felt like it suddenly weighed one hundred pounds. Of all the days, I had left my jacket at the palace, again.

"Isabella!" a sweet, concerned voice rang through the woods. "Isabella! I know you're out here! You can't run from everything!" I stood up to see who cared enough to come looking for me. I was nobody. I still am nobody. I turned around. With her jacket on, was Angela, a maid who also worked at the palace.

"Edward told me you ran away. When I went to the Fairy Godmother, she wasn't there. You wouldn't believe how worried you made me!" she exclaimed, embracing me in a deadly hug.

"He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me Angela!" I cried.

"Come on!" she shouted over the storms booming thunder. "Let's get you somewhere dry." She led me back to godmother Kiera's cottage. I changed into dry clothes and let Angela borrow some of mine.

"Why did you come looking?" I asked her, stirring some tea and snuggling into my favorite chair.

"I care about you Bella. When Edward told me that you had run off, I was freaking out. I asked him if I could look for you, and he obliged."

"Edward…" I said. "Angela, he doesn't remember me at all. I've been working for him for almost a year now and he still doesn't recognize me. He's oblivious to the fact I still exist."

"Well, you have to remember Bella. It's been seven years. You look older and your hair is different," she said. "He always talked about your beautiful hair. Now that it's different, he won't recognize you first thing." It was true. We had fallen in love when he was seventeen and I was sixteen six years passed before I went to work for him. Now, it had been seven years. I was only getting older.

"Sorry, Angela, I'm being terribly rude. Can I get anything for you to drink? Are you hungry?" She shook her head.

"I know you better than that Bella. Stop trying to change the subject," she ordered me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Now, Bella, what's really bothering you?" she asked.

"E-Edward's getting m-married," I stuttered. "Probably to Lauren Mallory. What guy in their right mind would turn her down? She's stunning."

"Don't think like that Bella. Your Isabella Swan, the Fairy Godmother's Assistant. You can do anything."

"I'm just an assistant," I sobbed. "I can't do magic very well, and it only helps others. I can't go to the ball anyway. I'll be serving the meals." I began to cry again.

"Edward only made you his personal servant so he could be around you all the time. He cares for you Bella. He just doesn't know it's _you_ yet." I loved Angela. She was possibly the nicest, sweetest girl I'd ever met, and she always knew how to lift my spirits when I'm down.

"Thanks, Ang." She nodded.

"Now, do you want to stay here or go back to the castle? I'm sure Edward won't request your services with you in this state." I nodded.

"Is Jacob there?" I asked. I really needed to talk to him, my best friend.

"Yes, should I tell him that you want to see him? He's preparing for the ball." I shook my head.

"No, I'll go help him." She nodded in acceptance as we both stood up and left to head back to the palace. She headed for the ballroom to set up and I went into the kitchen.

"Jacob," I called, timidly. He turned from whatever he was cooking, and it smelled absolutely delicious, to look at me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, excitement filling his voice. He engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug and then turned back to the food. "Help me," he said, handing me a spoon.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"I prefer, nothing. We don't want people to think you're not working. Just make it look like it." I nodded. "Stupid ball. Edward knows he can have every girl in the country if he wants. Why does he have to look for one this way? I have to prepare for a ball that's happening in two days! And then there'll be the wedding a week later," he ranted. I laughed.

"Calm down Jake."

"And for the love of all that's holy, it's raining again!" he shouted, looking outside.

"If you weren't such a God damn good cook, Edward would sure have you fired by now," I commented. He laughed.

"If Edward ever found the courage," he scoffed. I hit his arm. "Ow. Jeez Bella. Cut the violence." I smirked at him. "Don't blame me if it's true." He went back to cooking.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Some type of soup. I just make whatever the recipe says. It's got a lot of spices. A very creamy soup," he went on, but I spaced out. Edward was getting married in ten days. Not if I had something to say about it. No longer was I going to be the quiet servant who'd have to watch him the rest of his life with his wife. No, I was going to let him know that Isabella Swan was here and she wasn't about to be ignored.

"Bella. Bella," I head Jacob's voice pierce through my daydreaming.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ben just came in. Said that Edward's asking for you." I nodded and placed the spoon Jacob had handed me on the counter. I went out into the throne room, only to find Edward not there. Instead his advisor, Jessica, was sitting on _his_ throne.

"Oh, perfect. Now I get servants coming to beg to me," she said. "What could you possibly want?" I wanted to jump up there and rip her throat out.

"I don't want anything. I heard that Edward requested me." I curtsied and then let my head hang down as to not make eye contact.

"Why would he want you for anything?" she asked. "You look worthless. Like you can't even give him one night." She began to laugh as my mouth hung open in foul astonishment. She was the one who had told e that Edward didn't want me anymore. She was the one who said we could never be together. When I still didn't leave, she threatened me. She gave me one day to be out of the country. She gave me a small, ver meager amount of money and then laughed as she watched me retreat. Now I was back, and more ready to kill than ever.

"He's in his bed chamber," she said, waving me away. I walked up the many stairs to his room, where I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." His voice sounded pained. I entered quickly and shut the door behind me. "Oh, it's you," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hangover," he said, moaning. "Too much wine." Suddenly I was afraid to be around him. "But I still feel like I need _more_."

"I have learned the hard way my lord. You can't drink the pain away." He looked up.

"I know so much about you, but still I don not know your name," he said. "Tell me," he commanded. The harshness in his voice scared me.

"Marie," I replied without thinking. Why did tell him my middle name, instead of my real first name?

"Isabella," he said. I looked up. "That was her name. All you do is remind me of her." I stayed silent. He wasn't talking about me. He couldn't be. There were so many Isabella's in our small town. It wasn't a rare name. "It would be much easier to kill you, along with the memories." I looked up, suddenly nervous. I was in a room with a drunken gorgeous man who just said it'd be easier to kill me. Not good. "But I can't get rid of the only connection I have left to her." I relaxed. "Marie," he said, wrapping my name in a caress.

"Will you bring me more wine?" he asked, unhopeful.

"My job is to do what you order, my lord," I said. "Bu I can't let you kill yourself."

"You care too much," he said, turning away from me. He stood up, his back was facing me now. He turned and walked toward me slowly. He placed his hand on either side of my face and had me backed up to a wall. He leant in slowly and placed his lips lightly on mine. The kiss turned into one filled with passion and lust. Finally, he pulled back.

"You're better than the wine," he said. "We really shouldn't be doing this, but I'm going to do it again." And with that, he lowered his lips to mine once more. But I pulled back. I wasn't going to be Edward's plaything.

"Sorry," I said. "But I have to go."

"No you don't," he said. "I'm ordering you to stay here." With those words, he forced his lips to mine again and I willingly gave in.

**Well, i'm going to ask for ten review and if i don't get them in a week, i'll update next saturday. Aww... Edward and Bella. What's Bella hiding? Why wouldn't she tell Edward her real name? Just something for you to think about while you wait for the next chapter. The last part was meant to be part of the next chapter, but I decided to use it in this one. It seemed more fitting :)**


	3. Mistake

**disclaimer: No, i don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the delay**

_Bella POV_

Breathless, I pulled back again.

"Edward really. This is not a good idea."

"But I like where this is going," he pouted, like a spoiled child. I leaned forward in his arms trying to get myself closer, intoxicated by him. Everything about him drew me in; his smell, his looks, his attitude. I wanted him. I wanted him as more than a friend, as a lover.

"Edward Please," I begged, my voice just getting weaker. "Please Stop."

"No," he growled, his drunken voice harsh. He touched his forehead to mine once more, this time pulling back immediately, almost as if he'd been burned or I'd come down with a contagious case of blisters. "Marie. You're burning." He touched his hand to my forehead. Almost instantly, I felt the ground come from under me and I found myself on Edward's bed.

He rushed around the room, suddenly going from drunk to straight, and set a cool, moist cloth on my forehead.

"Marie, are you all right?" My voice couldn't respond to anything now, it's like I couldn't find my mouth. "Marie? Marie?" His voice trailed off into what just seemed like chanting, slowly lulling me into unconsciousness. _Marie… Marie… Marie… Marie…_

_Angela POV_

Edward had been looking for me. At least, that's what everyone told me. When I saw the apparent worry in his eyes, I knew they had been correct. Edward was frantic when he found me.

"Angela. It's Marie." Marie, who was she? Isabella Marie Swan. It came to me quickly. Bella had lied to him. Why?

"What happened?" I asked, worried for my friend.

"She's unconscious. I don't know what happened."

"All right. I'll tend to her. But I'm no doctor, so find one." I didn't realize the harshness in my tone until after I had said everything. "Sorry my lord." He nodded and left. I found myself running up to his room and fumbling with the handle on the door in nervousness. I threw the door open to an unconscious Bella and dark red spots on the floor everywhere. Blood? No, wine, I told myself. Edward… wine… drunk… Bella. Oh no.

_Bella POV_

_Footsteps everywhere, surrounding me as if there was more than just the one man._

_"Run," his voice said. "Run. Run. Run. Run. Run." I screamed, but he continued with his chant. "Run. Run."_

_"Stop!" I screamed back. My legs flew from under me, I think I slipped. I saw the shadowy figure approach me and suddenly, he multiplied. First by two, then the two multiplied by two again. Now there were four. Then eight. Then sixteen. Then thirty-two. I lost count. They multiplied within seconds, soon surrounding me._

_"Run," one figure said, turning into a ripple of the same word as the others repeated him. I screamed one more time as the first figure lunged for me._

The light shaking on my shoulder alerted me, along with the two sweet angelic voices of Angela and Edward.

"Oh my God!" Angela said as she saw my eyes open. Edward had a guilty expression on his face and he stayed in the corner. Another man was at Angela's side, a doctor perhaps? He was tall and as absolutely as stunning as Edward. His honey blonde hair was styled, unlike Edward's messy bronze hair.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father and a doctor," he introduced himself to me. I nodded. "I think you overheated. You were out in the rain, weren't you?" I nodded again. "Thought so. A sudden change in temperature and stress caused you to overheat. Make sure you drink water." He left the side of my bed and went to talk to Edward. I couldn't read their lips and they were speaking to quietly for me to hear. My head was pounding unmercifully and I couldn't feel a single bone in my body.

After Doctor Cullen left, Edward and Angela remained silent, just watching me. I didn't really know how watching a klutzy girl lying in a bed could be at all interesting, but I remained silent too. Aftre a while though, the silence began to kill me.

"Never seen me hurt myself before? It's no different!" I shouted at Edward. Edward flinched back.

"This time it's my fault."

"No, it's not!" I was fuming. If I had been a drawing, there would have been steam coming out of my tomato red face.

"Edward! Please! I don't know what your trying to do to me. You hate me one minute and love me the next. You're too drunk to remember anything or have any coherent thoughts. Please just leave." Toward the end I trailed off, letting my voice fade, realizing what I'd said. "I'm sorry, my lord," I apologized. Had I only thought before I had spoken, it would have been better. I wouldn't be in such trouble now, waiting for his response. What punishment would he give me.

I looked at Angela. She looked back at me with wide-eyes filled with worry for me. Edward was motionless. Whoops.

**All right, i'm asking for 15 reviews this time. If not, i'll get the next chapter up probably in a week or ASAP.**

**NEW!! On my profile, there are now sneak peaks to upcoming chapters and news updates for my stories (when and why i can't update, stories on hold, etc.)**

**I'M A** BETA READER** NOW!!!!**


	4. distractions

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry. Mrs. Meyer wouldn't let me borrow Twilight. Not even for a second.**

**Sorry for the delay. WARNING: you might hate Edward after this chapter, but i promise you, only for a second or two hehe =)**

Bella POV

Angela's eyes rapidly went from me to Edward and then back again. I knew I had made a mistake. I was just that stupid. God, why me? Edward was still motionless and silent, I wondered if he was in shock. As I slowly moved to the side of the bed, I judged my distance between the door and me. I might be able to make it out, if my feet would cooperate. I couldn't afford a single trip, stumble, or fall. But I'd need to do it soon. Who knows how long Edward would remain as shocked as he was now?

Angela had seen the look in my eyes and stood by the door, willing to help me in my escape. Jumping up, I started to sprint toward the door, but apparently I wasn't quite fast enough. Edward wrapped his long fingers around both my arms and pulled me back into him. I slammed into his chest with so much force it hurt my body and made every muscle I'd hurt, feel the pain again. It probably hurt me more than him. He turned me to face him, my face red and tears forming in my bloodshot eyes.

"Leave us," he said to Angela, who darted out the door after she'd given me her worried look, filled with fear for me.

"Where do you think you'd be going?" he asked me.

" I think I'd be going home. I don't belong here. I never did. There's no reason for me to stay now."

"Well, I'd have to disagree. I want you here. You don't have the choice to leave now. Your fate is entirely mine." I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push myself away, but he held me firmly to him. "No, I won't let you leave. I made that mistake once, with someone else. She left, I'm not letting it happen again."

"Let me go you bastard," I spat back at him, hoping he would now let me go if I showed no return love.

"How dare you disrespect me?" He questioned, pushing me back against the wall and slapping me hard across my face. "I could easily have you killed now and yet you still dare to speak against me."

"Yes I do dare. For it's better to speak the truth and be punished than to speak a lie and live through it."

"Not here it isn't. If I want you to lie, you will. And I want you to lie. I want you to lie through your teeth and tell me that you'll never leave me and that you love me."

"The lie is too great for me to even think of. I will not say it." What happened to the Edward I used to know? Did he disappear when I spoke out against him or when the real Bella left him? He didn't want me. It didn't matter now. He never did want me, at least that's what his advisor, Jessica, had told me. But it had to be the truth, didn't it? I shook off the thought.

"Say it," he growled, gripping my arms harder. The tears poured freely from my eyes.

"Edward! Please stop! You're hurting me!"

"Then say it. Prove to me that keeping you alive is worth the trouble you give me!"

"Say what Edward?" I sobbed. "Please stop!"

"Tell me you love me and will never leave me!"

"Fine. Edward I love you and I will never leave you. Now please let me go!" He did. He dropped my arms and I fell to the floor against the wall in a mangled heap.

"Where did the Edward I used to know go? What happened to him?" I whispered against my knees, which I had pulled up to my chest.

"Bella. Bella. Are you all right? Did Edward hurt you?" Angels asked, while lightly shaking my shoulder. I nodded my head.

"He did Angela. Everything hurts." She placed her palm on my forehead and then helped me stand up.

"Come on, Bella," she said. "Let's get you back to your house." It was still raining outside as we got out. Angela had place my coat over my shoulders and had her coat above our heads to shelter us from the rain. What did I do to deserve a friend such as Angela? She led me back into my, well Godmother Kiera's, home. I brought out some tea and offered Angela some, but she politely declined. I curled up in the same worn out chair I'd been in earlier today and pulled a blanket up beyond my shoulders, right under my neck.

"What did he do?" Angela asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"He hit me. He grabbed my arms so hard they're tuning purple now. He forced me to stay working at the castle. He claimed my life as his possession. Where did the Edward I used to know go? I'm tired of this cold-hearted, harsh new Edward. I want my Edward back," I whined.

"He what?" Angela screamed. "He hit you? The… the… God, please forgive me. The bastard! How could he hit you?"

"We work for him. He technically can do whatever he pleases with us."

"Yes, true. But he loves you. He can't hit you if he loves you. He just can't… it's not right." Angela's voice trailed off. She knew in her heart that he had indeed hit me. But what would that mean for me, for him?

"But it's true Angela. He did hit me. I don't know why. I know I disrespected him. I told him I wanted to leave, but he wouldn't let me. Does that deserve the punishment I got?" Angela's eyes were wide, like she wouldn't accept the truth and reality of what had happened. "He doesn't love me. I'm just a possession to him. One he can replace when he's tired of me. Don't you see that Angela?"

"He's mad at you because you remind him of well… you. He doesn't know it's you, he thinks you're Marie and you remind him of his Isabella."

"He didn't want Isabella either. He was the one who sent me away. Well, I could say it wasn't exactly him, but Jessica…"

"Jessica!" Angela screeched. "She's the one who's caused all of this? She wants Edward, so does every girl in the kingdom. Isn't she friends with Lauren?" I nodded. "Lauren probably paid her to get rid of you. Jessica told everyone it was better for the kingdom that you left, but there was a missing detail. We've found it. At the ball, you will tell Edward who you really are. It has to be done Bella." I nodded again. It was inevitable. She was right; it needed to be done.

"I'm going to leave now Bella. Don't tell him before then. You have to tell him at the ball." With that, Angela stood up and left. I heard the door close behind her.

I stayed where I was, curled up on the chair. My tea was in my hand, colder than it was 5 minutes ago. I picked up my book on the table next to me and began the read. I had only read for about a minute when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted weakly, not sure if I was quite ready for visitors. I nearly fell off my chair when I saw who it was. Edward. Could I see him now? I turned arouns quickly before he saw me to place my book and tea on the table. After I had heard him sit down, I turned around slowly. His face was shocked.

"M-Marie?" he stuttered.

"Get used to it," I retorted, then smirked. "We're no longer on palace grounds. I can speak to you any way I wish." He nodded.

"Touché," he replied.

"Now, what do you want?" I asked.

"First, is this why you don't live at the palace like all the other servants?" I nodded. "Ahh... finally something about you makes sense."

"But that's not why you came. Why did you really come?"

"Well, the ball. I need to make sure that _she_ comes. She's the whole reason I'm having this stupid ball. She's the only one I ever want to marry."

"Who?" I questioned. "Lauren?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?" He asked. I smirked and walked over to him and straddled him. Our faces were merely inches apart.

"It doesn't matter, because you will," I whispered. He smirked too then looked down. His eyes widened. He lifted me off him and set me back in my chair. He lightly brushed his fingers over my arm.

"Did I do this?" he asked.

"What?" I replied, quite confused.

"This," he said, motioning to the forming bruises on my arm that fit exactly the shape of Edward's masculine hands. Truly I hadn't noticed, but as he brushed his fingers over the bruise again, I winced. "Bella… I'm so sorry." My eyes widened this time.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"You called me Bella." I was shocked. Had he truly recognized me?

"I'm so sorry, just a slip of the mouth," he said, going back to my arm. He hadn't recognized me. Go figure. Would he ever? Even when I told him the truth, would he believe me?

"Either way, we're off subject. Stop trying to distract me. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Marie, you're hurt."

"No, I'm not. Tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. See you tomorrow." He stood up, leaving me in the chair, quite stunned, and left.

"Perhaps not," I whispered. "You may very well never see me again Edward. I'm so sorry."

**Overall, i really liked this chapter. I really liked the ending. I honestly don't know how much longer this story is going to be. However i do know that i'm having a lot of fun writing my version of Cinderella, so i don't plan on stopping anytime soon. no worries. I do also know that there are some interesting confrontations with Jacob, Mike (yep he's coming), Lauren, Jessica, and lots of Edward and Bella. It will be pretty intense.**

**Also, i'd really appreciate it if you checked out a poll on my profile and some of my other stories.**

**And i'm now a beta**

**I will not update unless i get twenty reviews. I didn't even get ten for the last chapter. I was sad =(. So yeah, once you guys hit fifty, i'll update. Of couse sillies, you can review more than once =)**


	5. Letters that Broke my Heart BPOV

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry. Mrs. Meyer wouldn't let me borrow Twilight. Not even for a second.**

Bella POV

I quit my job at the palace the next day. I avoided Edward at all costs. I simply could not let him see me. I turned in my uniform, said my good-byes and left Edward a letter under the door of his bedchamber all before he had even woken up. The letter read:

__

Dear Edward,

I'm so sorry. I wish this didn't have to be done but it does. I'm about to tell you something that will change how you think of me. Instead of the innocent girl, you'll see a liar, a cheater, and a million other things that I wish weren't true.

First, I love you. I have since the first day I saw you. But this heartbreak is becoming too much for me. Every time I see your face I think of our previous relationship, and I can't experience that again without a small chance of my heart dying with you.

Second, I will never forget you, ever. You will always hold a place in my heart. You were my first time, my last time, my one and only lover. That's all I can promise you.

Lastly, I am not Marie. My name is Isabella, but I go by Bella. I know I have changed and I'm sorry. If you never wanted me, you had me fooled. I'm sorry you and I had to waste time we'll never get back with each other when neither of us truly loved one another.

If we never see each other again, I know I will be fine. That's how I intended it to be. Although you still hold a place in my heart, I can live without it. It's not as vital as I first thought.

Forever Yours,

Isabella Marie Swan

The letter broke my heart. I hoped it didn't hurt him, but he needed to know the truth. I walked back to the Godmother's House alone, and awaited the inescapable arrival of Lauren.

"Godmother?" she called, her sickly sweet voice ringing through the halls. Deja vous, thank you very much.

"She's still not here," I shouted back.

"Then you have to help me!" Lauren cried, rushing into the room where I was sitting. I rolled my eyes. She plopped herself onto the chair in front of me and began talking. "The ball! It's in two days. I still don't have a dress or shoes! I can't do my hair and I don't know what to do." She cried into her hands and I just shook my head. She was a true airhead. She couldn't do _anything_.

"I'm sorry. I can help you the night of the ball but not sooner. As you know the dress will only last a few hours."

"I thought you said-."

"Things change." She frowned.

"I like the other godmother better."

"Sorry I disappoint you." I was not in the mood for Lauren. She made my insides boil.

"If you come back in two days, I'll have a dress and shoes waiting for you here and I'll do your hair." She smiled.

"I'll hold you to that… um, what's you're name? I don't believe I caught it."

"I don't believe I threw it." She glared at me. "Bella Swan."

"I'm holding you to that Swan." She left, probably in a worse mood than she arrived in. I sighed and threw my face in my hands. I must have stayed like that for a few minutes, when I threw my head back, I instantly became lightheaded. A light knock on the door awoke me from my daydreams. I walked slowly and hesitantly to the door. I opened it to be face to face with a palace guard.

"Invitation for Isabella Swan," he said, handing me a small scroll of paper. He left while I opened the roll.

__

You, Isabella Marie Swan, are cordially invited to Prince Edward Cullen's Masquerade Ball.

I quickly skimmed the rest of the invitation before sighing and turning it over. The messy black scrawl on the back caught my eye.

__

Bella, I do love you. Please come. It would mean the world to me, though I cannot force you to do anything you don't want to. I hope to see you Bella, and recognize you this time.

Yours truly,

Edward Cullen

The voice behind me scared me instantly, as I was caught in my daydreams.

"You, Bella Swan, are a little liar. You're going. He might not be making you go, but I know how much you want this and you are going."

"Godmother Kiera. You're back."

**I am aware that was very short. I'm trying to write this but the plot's confusing itself and tying itself into tiny little knots. It's not easy. Every time i think i finally have the plot finished, it screams at me and decides to make my life difficult. I'm so happy i got the reviews i wanted and it would mean the world to me if i could get twenty this time too. The next chapter will probably be from Edward's point of view when he find the letter and stuff. But it just didn't fit in this chapter right. So yeah, please review!!!**


	6. The End

Bella POV

"Yes Bella," Godmother Kiera said, "I am back. Look, I saw your little rendezvous with Lauren and I'll fix that up myself. The ball is in two days, as you are well aware of. I'll take care of your dress, shoes, and hair, but you need to go to that ball."

"I know, Godmother."

The time flew by fast. The castle was bust with preparations for the ball. I avoided Edward at all costs, but that didn't stop me from going and talking to Jacob. Jacob was more pissed at Edward than anyone, mainly for my sake. He cared about me.

And here I stood, in front of a mirror in my pretty midnight blue dress, my hair pinned up in a simple bun. For the first time in my life, I thought that I looked… pretty.

"Thank you Godmother," I whispered, awestruck by my new appearance. I left the house quickly, hoping to not pass anyone on my way to the ball. I entered through the kitchen and staff entrance, for most of the castle staff were on my side. They all wanted me to win the heart of Edward. The smiled at me as I walked through, some of them gasping at my new look.

I stopped at the double door entrance to the ballroom, leading down a flight of wide stairs and right into the middle of the floor. Surely, I would make an unforgettable and dramatic entrance.

I walked down the steps slowly, ignoring the stares I got as I descended. I spotted Edward immediately and wasn't sure whether I was to approach him first. I did. I walked up to him, but remained silent.

"Isabella Swan," he whispered. "I promise to love you forever and always. I am truly beyond sorry for all the pain and hurt I have caused you. I never wanted you to leave my side in the first place, you were perfect for me and you still are. I was stupid to forget you and I can promise you it is something that will never happen again. Will you please forgive me?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir. I will forgive you." He dropped down on one knee, opening a small box to me. The question that cam next was so cliché I almost laughed, had I not been so damn happy.

"Will you accept my hand in holy matrimony?" I smiled, wider than I'd ever smiled before, and nodded.

"Yes, Edward. And I promise to love you as well… until the end of time." He smiled and pulled me to his chest, kissing me hard on the lips.

Edward Cullen loved me. And he promised that he would forever ever more.

Forever.

Alright, all the things I need to apologize for:

that was possibly the crappiest story ending I have ever written

I'm sorry I couldn't give to amazing readers more of an ending you deserved

The story is over

That update took over a year

I'm terribly sorry, but my heart just isn't in this story anymore and I needed to get it out of the way. Maybe one day, I'll rewrite the whole thing, but for now I'm sticking to different themes in my stories.

XoXo

Unbitten Love


End file.
